


At the very last second

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: In my mind I was already with Gabe, when someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me an adhesive tapeover my mouth. Shocked by the sudden attack, I was unable to react, let alone move."You mean little bitch," Rene snapped in my ear.He twisted my hands behind my back, making me groan in agony.It should be a fundamental law that no means no. But not everybody understands that





	1. Chapter 1

 

We had a new one in our team, he was disagreeable to me from the start, greasy guy, but I did not have much to do with him, he was in charge of washing the dishes.

But he kept his cell phone in his hands and took pictures.

Everyone who worked here had to sign a kind of confidentiality clause in the employment contract, ie. no photos of the actors or the work were allowed to reach the public. Although he made it secret, but still it was not hidden to me and so I put him to speech.

"What are you doing such a drama, you have nothing to say to me!" He hissed at me and pushed me out of the way. "Just because you're the wife of one, you do not need to believe that you have special privileges here!"

_‚Ok, no more Mrs. Nice Guy‘_

And then my hackles rose. How did he think he could talk to me like that? I was always fair, I had always treated everyone well, I never wanted to be a kind of boss. But I also wanted to live up to my role because I was given the responsibility to support the kitchen team led by Tom and see that everything went smoothly and rightfully so it was my job to point it out.

 

I was immensely grateful to Robert for giving me a job here, rather I was kind of a chaperone. I was supposed to look after everything and of course I was in the kitchen when I was needed and helped out, and otherwise I made cakes and desserts. The boys were really great and got me orders again and again. Be it for any celebrations ... I was allowed to bake my cookies here, I was a little sorry for my clientele at home, but I comforted them for next year.

I also made a few gingerbread houses, there were even a few more, as a lot of the staff wanted to have one for their children, and with each one I trembled that they also arrived well at home.

Diaper cakes, cakes made of sweets ... I had enough customers as well as work. And it was so much fun. Sam recently gave me the idea to try dog cookies. Test items were his two, Dean's and Harry's.

Sometimes I cooked for the team in the evenings, because the catering was not there at this time, and Sam always thanked me 1000 times when I made something extra for him, since he was intolerant to lactose, but for me that was not a problem.

For one, I was happy to have a job, because I could not hang around and watch the whole time, and on the other hand, I really enjoyed the work.

If time allowed, I also had a lot of support from my friends and the fun was of course always in the foreground. Tom had set up my own little area with everything I needed. I was just happy. Not only that I was always close to my husband and friends, but also that I had something that filled me and gave meaning to my life.

And that I also got money for it, was an extra bonus.

I was allowed to attend conventions, I was invited to parties, there was always something going on almost every day. From time to time the families of the actors came by, remembering so many names was really not easy, but meanwhile I had that reasonably well under control.

 

And everybody was so nice, I could not remember that I would have heard a fight at some point. Everyone was teasing each other, but on the other hand, they were all very respectful to each other.

No one was jealous of the other, and that made our community.

And I admired my husband. He was always in a good mood, always friendly, although sometimes the scenes had to be shot x times, he did not freak out.

When he had a very busy day, which was not unusual, he came to me and we talked about it, but it has never been the case that he was angry or frustrated, or took it out on me. Professional, was his second name.

And our life together ... sure, it was not like on vacation, where we hung out 24/7, but that was a good thing. Everyone had tasks and we only grew stronger together. Everyone needed the other, as a support.

Sometimes I thought of my life before I met Gabriel and the others.

Thought that I owed that to my boss, without whom all this would never have been possible. That's why I somehow felt obliged not to let him down in the summer season, and the work there made me really happy.

_,This summer in Austria and in the winter back here, Gabes contract ends then ... no idea if it goes on with ‚Supernatural‘, after all, there were already 13 seasons ... or with KingsofCon. We will see how everything will develop‘_

I have never been the person who planned for the future. What will be will be. Time will tell.

I digress ...

 

"Let that be with the photos, you signed a contract," I said softly but forcefully.

When he reared up in front of me, I was startled for a moment. This guy, Rene, certainly weighed nearly double me, was a head taller, and his greasy hair and impure skin so close to my face made two beads of sweat rise on my forehead.

"Else what?", He shouted and jostled me briefly.

I am not a snitch, it was never, but it was about the reputation of the company, and I can not leave it alone. I had to talk to Robert. Not to think about when he sold the pictures.

I was not a snitch, I've never been, but this was about the company's reputation, and I could not stand it that way. I had to talk to Robert about it. Imagine if he would sell the pictures. "Just stop it," I replied calmly, leaving him standing.

In the evening I sat with Gabriel at the table.

"What's up, babe?" He asked me as I poked absentmindedly in the food.

A little hesitantly I told him the story and he finally nodded.

"Yes, do that, talk to Robert, we do not need such people, he can jump in a lake!"

 

The next day, this Rene was back to take photos. I caught him at breakfast in the morning when he blinked from behind a pillar.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously and I explained it briefly.

"I'll tell him something," Lucifer replied angrily and wanted to get up, but Rene was already gone.

"I'll go to Robert for a minute, that'll stop now," I murmured, getting up.

Moments later, I knocked on Robert's office door. "Hey Bobby, do you have a moment for me?"

"Of course Eva, come in," he smiled at me. "What's on your mind?"

After I explained the case to him in a few words, he rummaged in his folders and picked out his file.

"Rene Oldman," he read, adjusting his glasses. "Had a lot of different jobs, all for a short time ..."

"He will not do that the first time," I interrupted and Robert nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know, Rene will get his dismissal today," he replied and nodded to me.

As much as possible, I avoided Rene the rest of the day and the closing time was near.

All of my team had already left and I stood in the cloakroom and closed the door of my locker. Ready to look for my husband, and to watch him and the others a bit at work.

In my mind I was already with Gabe, when someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me an adhesive tape over my mouth. Shocked by the sudden attack, I was unable to react, let alone move.

"You mean little bitch," Rene snapped in my ear. He twisted my hands behind my back, making me groan in agony.

"Not a word!" He said, opening a penknife.

 

Since I've seen too many horror films, I also knew that such a small knife could cause immense damage.

Put in the right place and I would bleed to death within a few minutes. I trembled all over and stared at him with terrified eyes.

He pulled me out of the door and I hoped every moment that someone would come to meet us, sent prayers to the sky and tried to make me somehow noticeable.

 

He dragged me to hell.

_,How fitting‘_

But I could not pursue this thought for long, because he threw me brutally on the cold ground.

_‚Ouch!‘_

I moaned again in pain as he fixed my hands behind my back with a cable tie.

Rene disappeared once more and came back after a few moments. He closed the door and locked up. Somehow I had managed to loosen my tape a little. I seized the opportunity without thinking and yelled out loud for help, whereupon he turned angrily and slapped my face.

I bit my tongue and the metallic taste in my mouth made me spit blood.

 

Damn, my hands hurt more than the slap in the face and I drew in a sharp breath.

The tape came back to my mouth and I still thought to myself.

_‚Now you are delivered, but he would not kill me? But there are worse ... I can not resist ... he is too strong ... God, the guy is disgusting!‘_

Silently I prayed that someone had heard me or that someone had seen me. Tears ran down my face, I screamed and whimpered and felt like Rene was getting horny. Actually, I was a strong woman, but in this situation ...

He came up to me and I smelled his foul breath on my face and I had to choke because a second blackened my mind.

_‚Do not puke now, you would suffocate!‘_

Panic seized me and the cold sweat ran down my back.

 

Brutally he pulled my head back, before he pushed my face into his lap.

I had to choke again and closed my eyes when I felt that he was hard.

It was clear to me that Rene enjoyed it. He enjoyed my fear, my panic and my helplessness. And he enjoyed rubbing my face on his cock.

I was so queasy. If I could, I would have bitten. The air was running low and I had to concentrate, not fainting.

It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Now you will pay for it", he laughed dirty and pulled me with one hand on the cable tie on my legs, whereupon my hands began to hurt again badly.

_‚Please, somebody has to come!‘_

I tried to make as much noise as possible. Kicked my legs and threw the props I could get to the floor.

Then he rammed his elbow into my side angrily and for a brief moment I could not breathe. The panic of suffocating grew and I choked, but this disgusting package knew no mercy.

_‚Does anyone hear me?‘_

Desperately, I screamed through the tape, but I slowly realized that nobody here would hear me.

 

My friends were not far away and had no idea what was going on here.

Rene dragged me to the wooden table and brutally threw me over. He held with one hand my face on the table and with the other he opened my pants.

_‚Please do not ... please do not!‘_

There was only a whine left in my scream, and renewed panic came over me as I heard him open his belt. I squirmed and struck my legs, kicking, screaming and whimpering.

"I like it when you resist," he whispered close to my ear. A cold shiver after another ran down my back as he pressed against me and out of sheer disgust I wanted to puke my guts. Sweat formed on my forehead, mingled with my tears and I closed my eyes.

_‚I'm powerless ... when I fight, everything will only get worse ... I surrender, then it's over soon‘_

"I fuck you hard, you stupid bitch!"

I only heard the words through a fog, too much I had to focus on getting enough oxygen. My heart beat at a dangerous pace.

I could feel his cock on my butt, only separated by the thin fabric of my underpants. Silent tears ran down my face as I gave up my resistance and resigned to my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, I heard someone at the door. Hope germinated again. I screamed as loud as I could through the tape and the hammering got louder. Someone tried to enter the door.

"Please get me out of here!" I called and Rene got nervous.

It passed endless moments and finally it was done. As though through a veil, I saw Rene run out, overturning my savior. My heart was throbbing and I could only sob. Trembling, I sank to the ground and for a moment it was black in front of my eyes.

Someone was here with me, cut open my shackles and freed me from the tape and I finally looked into the face of my savior.

_‚How fitting, Lucifer in his kingdom‘_

These were the last thoughts before I became dizzy again.

 

"Sunny!" He shouted in alarm and helped me up, whereupon I twisted my face in pain.

He lifted me in his arms and I put my hands around his neck, snuggled up against him.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Lucifer carried me out of the jail and Cas came to meet us. "Great God!" He shouted, horror written in his face.

"I carry it in my trailer, tell Gabe," he said softly to him. Cas nodded and disappeared.

 

Lucifer gently put me on his bed and stroked my hair and tears from my face.

We did not say a word. I stared at the ceiling, my tears running down my cheeks and then closing my eyes.

_‚What would have happened if he had not come ... he would have ... oh god‘_

He took my trembling and ice-cold hands in his and tried to calm me down.

"Honey!" Gabe called frightened at the door and rushed to me. "Oh my God."

I think I must have looked pretty shitty as chalky as my husband was. The two exchanged seats and he looked at my red wrists.

"Wait, I have an ointment," Lucifer said, rummaging in his cupboard.

Gently Gabriel rubbed the ointment on my wrists and I drew in a sharp breath.

Dean stood in the door and swallowed hard.

"Get Trish!"

I was still lying on the bed and had not said a word, let alone moved an inch.

Moments later, Trisha came and sent everyone except Gabriel outside.

"Nothing is broken," she said, as she carefully scanned my ribs.

I sighed a little bit, because breathing caused a little pain.

"And the hematoma on the cheek and wrists can also be treated with an ointment. Gabe, I'll leave you the stuff, you'll take care of it?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Does he ...?" Trisha asked and looked at my open pants, which I closed a bit ashamed.

"Thank goodness, Lucifer arrived in time," I replied, smiling tormentedly.

 

Gabe closed his eyes and raised his head with a sigh. I think he had just sent a thank-you to Heaven.

The physical pain was not so bad, nothing that could not be repaired. The mental pain, on the other hand ... this humiliation ... I was abused ... beaten ... I was defenseless ... he had broken me.

The doctor left and Lucifer, Dean and Sam came back.

"You need rest now," Gabriel murmured to me and I shook my head vigorously.

"What I need is distraction if I close my eyes ..."

"I'm so sorry ...", Gabe sighed and dried my tears.

I tried to sit up in bed. My husband supported me when he noticed my pained face.

 

"If we had known how this ends ..." Sam started, looking down on the floor.

"If you had not been, who knows where it would have ended, thank you," I said softly to Lucifer and squeezed his hand. "I had a weird feeling about the guy, and when I saw him scurrying by, I followed him, I had no idea ..."

"Such a damn bastard, you'll hopefully report against him!" Chuck exclaimed indignantly as he came to us.

I nodded, remembering that maybe I was not the only one with whom he had done such a thing, and a freezing shiver seeped through me.

 

"I want to take a shower," I said to Gabriel. "I feel disgusting."

Then he helped me and we slowly went into his trailer.

"See you later," I shouted to the others, and Gabe closed the door.

"Call me, if you need me, I'm here," he said, kissing my forehead.

I stood under the stream of water, had already soaped myself about five times and closed my eyes. The salty tears began to mingle with the warm water and I still had that disgusting smell in my nose. My wounds hurt.

"Babe, are you alright?" I heard my worried husband call.

It was over. Sometimes I hated being such a mimosa.

Then I took a deep breath as far as I could and turned off the water.

Gabriel was already waiting for me with the bath towel and began to dry me gently. I smiled at him and he then took me firmly in his arms.

"Not so tight," I gasped and he apologized with a gentle kiss.

"I told Chuck to come over, I have to go back to the set, because that's where I dropped everything. Is that okay?" He said apologetically and looked at me.

"Of course that's okay," I whispered, nodding encouragingly.

"I'll release the crew tomorrow and just be there for you, okay?"

"No. Gabriel, that's nice of you, but you have a schedule and I do not want to confuse it. Anyway, there is always someone there who has nothing to do ... if you are calmer, then the one will be assigned as my babysitter."

"Sounds okay," he answered after a moment's thought and nodded.

"So and now let me put on something, Chuck does not have to see me naked," I smirked.

"Good God!" Gabe called and laughed. Only I have the privilege. "

"See you later, I'll hurry," he whispered as Chuck knocked on the door.

 

"Hey," Chuck said, gently hugging me. "How are you?"

"Hey," I said, gesturing for him to sit down.

"What do you want to do, I'm here to distract you," he grinned and I was glad he was there.

"Nothing to laugh about, my ribs hurt," I smiled tortured.

"We can watch TV, it's not exhausting," he replied, and we sat on the couch.

Gabe returned after half an hour and sat with us. My head was on Gabes lap and my legs over Chuck's lap. My thoughts wandered off a bit and I stared at the ceiling.

"Want to talk about it?" Gabe asked, taking my hand.

 

"No idea, victims should do that, right?" I replied with a shrug.

"It was hell, in hell." I thought the pun was funny. "I think I've never been so scared in my life. He threatened me with a knife, he taped my mouth ... he tied me up, he insulted me, he humiliated me ... "My tears started to run again, but I did not care, because to the boys, and especially to Chuck or Gabe, I did not have to be ashamed of anything. "He beat me, he tried ... if Lucifer had not come in time ..."

It was difficult to find words in such a situation, but sometimes silence was the most appropriate. It was the gestures that could be just as reassuring.

Gabe wiped the tears from my face and slipped his fingers through my hair as Chuck stroked my legs.

 

We sat, or in my case, lay there for a while and then Chuck said goodbye.

Gabriel and I went to bed and I snuggled up to him.

"I'm so sorry that ..." he began. "What? It's not your fault!"

"I told you to talk to Bobby ..." he murmured sheepishly.

"And that was the right decision and besides, I wanted to do it anyway, so please ... do not blame yourself for that, because that's unfounded, ok?" I replied, looking deep into his eyes and he nodded.

"Okay," he said, squeezing my hand.

"It's over and I just want to forget about this nightmare, and you should help me with that and not torture yourself with reproaches."

"I'll do anything to help you, I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

Sighing, I lay back on his chest and took his scent deep inside me. This scent and no one else should ever get in my nose again.

At some point I fell asleep and was happy to have Gabe by my side.

 

In the next part ...

I was glad that at least the others believed in me


End file.
